Fire EmblemStarting newLeoXSakura
by Shicako-chan
Summary: The war between Nohr and Hoshido was over, but not everyone trusted everyone. Having to much of it, Leo decided to make things up between him and Sakura.


Leo POV

It has been a long time since the war has ended and Nohr and Hoshido got to live in peace. I don't know how to feel about this. This peace was what my sister Corrin always wanted, and I would be lying if I said me and my siblings didn't want this war to finally be over too. But it felt weird. I was sitting here, right beside my big brother Xander, and talked to the family of Hoshido. Corrin enjoyed having her whole "family" around. I could tell because her eyes were sparkling every time one of us spoke with one of their new allies. I was happy that she was how we all knew her again. But I felt really weird in my stomach. Especially when I looked at the youngest royal child of Hoshido, princess Sakura. She always looked scared, never really showed her face and never spoke a word. I don't get why she is always at our weekly plans to recover both of our kingdoms. But I also stayed quiet in front of her. I spoke with every Hoshidan, even Takumi, but I can't remember ever saying a word to Sakura since our first meeting, where I only said that I am looking foward to work with them together. It wasn't like I couldn't, but I couldn't. Because of the war, where I did something terrible in front of her, what wasn't my intention, but can't be asked to forgive me for, because it was my fault. It was the moment I realised that I didn't want this war to be. It was weird, nothing else. That is why it is so weird that the war is over. But it also gives me the chance to apologize, even though I can tell how she will react. She is a priest, a healer, someone, who doen't kill but saves. And I, I am the opposite, and these two things met at the exact same time.

"... So that has to happen soon and... Hey, Leo, are you alright?" I jumped at this sudden comment from my Sister Corrin. She lloked worried, everyone did, except Sakura. She looked at me, but with a face that didn't showed any emotions, and it hurt. "I am fine, sorry. I was just lost in thoughts about something" I said, hoping to get the others to talk about what they used to talk about and forget this akward behaviour of mine. "More like someone", Takumi said. "Excuse me?" Camilla kindly asked, not really understanding what the youngest Hoshidan prince talked about. "I mean that Leo has been staring at Sakura the whole time. Confess what is your mind about her, if it is not a crush what I really hope for you, even though she would surely reject you." "Takumi!" Ryoma silenced him. But he looked at me with interest ro my answer to that, what was the case with everyone in the room. I grew hot in my face. The stares almost killed me, and Sakura looking at me with an honest but also interested face didn't make it better. Behind me I could hear my retainer Niles giggling. I glared at him, and he kept his mouth before he could burst into laughter. Odin did the same. This was getting emberassing. But it wasn't like that.

"...Er, no...I, uh... was thinking... because of the injured ones... that, um..." I saw Sakuras expression went to something warmer, almost relived. But the rest grew a lot more interested, since I never bothered about this. I never saw this as something dangerous, but the more I tried to save mysekf from this situation, the more I realized it. "I wanted to help princess Sakura... with the injured ones, because... Er... I think that we are, I mean... missing the problem, that is... making us loose important helpers and also people who deserve to, um... be able to experience the new binding bonds between us, um... since they had to go through war for... actually nothing. We are loosing lives that deserve to see our countries binding, and also help with that, so... um... what I mean is..." Elise seemed to understand. "So you want to help them to heal and also survive to see our evolution! That is something I never expected from you, big brother! Even I as a healer didn't think about this." "I thank you for this opinion, but how do you want to help?" Crown prince Ryoma asked. "I read that my Bryndlr can actually heal under the right condition of holder, his mental state and intention." Everyone looked at me and smiled. I suddenly felt lighter. I seemed to be helping with this suggestion. "Where does this even come from?" I heard the older sister of Hoshido, Hinoka, ask me from the side. I inhaled. What should I say? But my mouth was suddenly forming words that I couldn't stop from coming out. "I owe princess Sakura something, and also a not existing live, which would have wished for that." Everyone stared at me, confused. Everyone except Sakura. She knew exactly what I was talking about. Her eyes grew wide, she wasn't able to stop staring at me, and she looked like she was about to cry. But instead she sat up and went to me, stoping right before me leaving one inch between us. Everyone looked at her, waiting for what could happen.

Sakura POV

I stood right in front of prince Leo. I was nervous and didn't really know what to say, since I just suddenly felt the urge to walk right up to him. I felt everyone stare at me and it made me nervous, but I didn't looked away from the youngest Nohrian prince. I felt me knees giving in, and I placed my right hand on my chest. "Thank you very much" I said with closed eyes. I probably said this out of reflex, but I meant it. Even though I couldn't forget what happened this one night, I really meant my words towards this person I thought of being some sort of monster that I could never trust. "I will look forward to work with you to help both our kingdoms to heal again and be able to stand on strong feed to see our new wonderful land". I couldn't stop my smiling. I wasn't this happy in ages. Not even when the war ended. Why was that?

OKAY I DID IT! This is my first fanfic and also, English isn't my native so if something is totally wrong please tell me. Also, this is gonna have a few more chapters :)


End file.
